Innocent
by little princess of mercury
Summary: Ok guys 2nd story in my Taylor Swift/sailor moon mini-series. The is Mamoru bashing and some violence. Anyway read to find out more


Innocent: By little Princess of mercury

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR THE SONG INNOCENT BY TAYLOR SWIFT.

(Author's note: Ok this is the second in my mini-series. This takes place a few days after 'back to December. Please note that there is going to be some major Mamoru bashing so if you are a fan don't read any further. Also I warn you that it's rated T for a reason. Anyway please enjoy.)

Setsuna looked around at the gathered girls thankful that they had all shown up quickly like she asked. She stood from where she sat next to Hotaru on the bench outside the temple and said,

"Thank you all for getting here quickly. Those of you i asked to bring things with you, please tell me that you brought them."

Ami looked at her from where she sat under the sakura tree with the rest of the inners and nodded.

"I did though i don't understand why you had me bring my doctor's bag."

"You will need it for what Hotaru-chan can't heal." Setsuna told her.

"I brought all of Usagi-chans favorite snacks." Makoto said holding up a bag.

"I brought my car like you asked though i don't understand why it had to be my car and not my motorcycle." Haruka told her.

"I need you and Michiru to go to the park and wait. Don't bother leaving your car you will see why i sent you quickly enough. And before you ask no i can't tell you why this is so important." Setsuna told the racer. Michiru nodded and grabbed Haruka's hand and led her down the steps.

"Minako-chan did you stop by Usagi-hime's house like i asked?"

"Yes i did. I emptied her room of anything i thought she would want from there." The scout of love and beauty told her.

Thank you. Raye is the temple guest room able to be used? It will only be for a night because the room at the mansion isn't ready yet and this is the next safest place for the person Haruka and Michiru are bringing." Setsuna said

"Yes it is and i have a good idea as to who it is that is coming but i will keep my mouth shut incase i am wrong."

Hotaru stood up and said,

"Look there, They are back. Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama bring her into the guest room quickly." All the inner's saw was a flash of blonde as Haruka ran past.

"Oh dear that was Usagi-chan." Ami said picking up her doctors bag and running inside. The rest of the inner's came behind her. They stepped into the room and saw Hotaru glowing purple as she fought to heal the princess's wounds.

"What happened to her?" Minako asked softly.

"I can't say but when she saw us in the parking lot she ran over to us and begged us to get her out of there quickly." Haruka told her.

"Well I have done all i can. I healed the worst of her wounds but she has a lot of bruises and scrapes that i couldn't heal without hurting myself." Hotaru announced as she stopped glowing.

_Left yourself in your warpath_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

Usagi woke up to the worried eyes of all of the scouts looking at her. She looked around seeing the walls of the shrine and tried to remember how she got there.

**Flashback**

She remembered going for a walk in the park and seeing Mamoru walk into the wooded area of the park and following him in. when they had gotten a ways in she noticed that he had stopped walking and hearing him say,

"I know you are there Usagi. Come on out." Usagi walked over to him and said,

"Mamo-chan what are you doing out here and how did you know that it was me?"

"I am here cause here no one can hear your screams should you lie to me. I knew it was you because you aren't silent and I knew that you would wonder why I came here."

"What would I lie to you about? Mamo-chan I love you. I have no secrets from you."

Mamoru looked over at her and raised an eyebrow saying,

"Really? So you were going to tell me that the starlights and their princess were back? You were going to tell me that you met with that Seiya person? You were going to tell me that you love him?"

"How do you know about that? Where are you getting this? Mamo-chan don't you trust me?"

"Frankly Usagi I don't. By the way you are never to see him again."

"He is my friend. You can't stop me from seeing him." Mamoru conjured a steel tipped rose and threw it at her arm.

"You will listen to me. You are not to see that alien again. You will have the outers send them away saying that you don't want them here and that you never want them to come back."

"Never. You can't tell me what to do." This remark was met with more injuries.

"You will do this Usagi. You will listen to me. I hate having to resort to this but you give me no choice. Now will you do as I say?"

Usagi nodded and ran out of the forest crying.

**End flashback**

Usagi snapped out of it and started crying. The inners looked on in shock wondering what had happened to make their princess so broken physically and mentally. Soon Usagi stopped crying and looked up at the group sadly.

"Outers. I have a mission for you." She said sadly.

"Princess please don't give this order." Setsuna said quickly and sadly.

"Setsuna I don't have a choice. Outers you are to go to the Starlights and their princess and tell them to leave this planet and never come back." Usagi stated and started crying. This was met with gasps from all the girls and the Mau cats.

"Usagi-chan why? You love Seiya. You wouldn't just do this to him." Rei tried to reason with her.

"Please princess tell us who hurt you and is making you do this." Makoto begged. Usagi shook her head.

"NO. I won't have you hurt." She looked over at the outers and said,

"Please I wouldn't ask you all to do this if it wasn't important." Haruka nodded and led the rest of the outers away from the shrine. They returned a little while later and Hotaru handed Usagi a note.

"They are gone Princess. Do you want someone to take you home?" Rei shook her head and said,

"Usagi-chan is staying here tonight. I have an idea what's going on and I want her to stay here so that we can keep her safe." Usagi looked up and said,

"Thank you Rei-chan. I am going to go outside so that I can read this in peace if you don't mind."

"Of course Usagi-chan we will wait for you here. Take all the time that you need." Minako told her gently. Usagi gave them all a watery smile and stepped outside the temple into its gardens. She sat under the Cherry tree and started to read.

Dear Usagi-chan,

I don't know what has made you decide to make the outers ask us to leave. I want you to know that no matter what I love you. I know that one day you and I will be together again. You are my inspiration and I promise that you are the only one for me. I wait for the day you send the message that you want us back. You always see the good in people. I wonder if you see your own worth. Setsuna told us that you were really hurt and scared when you told them to ask us to leave. I don't know who or what that has you so scared but know that when you look up at the night sky I am with you. 

Till the day I see you again I am forever yours,

Seiya.

Usagi looked up at the sky, and whispered,

"I love you too Seiya and I promise that I will never forget you."

Usagi stood and walked back inside. The girls were setting up sleeping bags and the goodies that Makoto had made. Usagi smiled at them and walked over to Rei and pulled her into a corner.

"Rei-chan can you do me a favor?" Rei looked at her princess and nodded.

"Anything Usagi-chan."

"Will you hide this for me? I need it kept safe. Don't tell me where it gets hidden." Usagi said as she handed Rei the letter. Rei nodded and stuck the letter in her pocket knowing where she would hide the letter. The girls settled down for the night and tried to cheer their princess up.

Mamoru came by the next morning to find the shrine empty of the girls except Setsuna.

"Where is Usagi? She and I need to go meet with the wedding planner." He demanded.

"The only reason that you are still standing there is because she is protecting you though I don't understand why. You have broken her spirit. You made her cry harder then she has ever cried before." Setsuna told him coldly.

"So she did what I asked then?"

"You knew that she would. You are her Mamo-chan. She would do anything that you told her to do at this point. Beware of your actions Mamoru-san. One day you will have to pay for your actions." She warned him.

"I don't think so Setsuna. In order for that to happen you would have to get her to admit that I did anything. And she won't do it. I have her wrapped around my little finger at this point." He retorted with a smirk.

"Anyway where is my Fiancé?" He demanded again.

"Shopping for her wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses." Setsuna told him, "Now if you excuse me I need to join them."

That spring saw not only the marriage of Usagi Tuskino to Mamoru Chiba, but the big freeze. For the next thousand years, Usagi sat in the castle on the moon watching the earth and stars. When the big freeze ended Usagi and Mamoru were crowned king and queen of Crystal Tokyo. The next year saw the birth of the princess Chibi-usa. The next ten years past with the neo-queen walking on eggshells around her husband until one night the palace woke to the screams of their beloved queen. The scouts ran into the bedroom of the royals to see the king beating Serenity. Haruka and Makoto pulled him off of her and Minako said,

"King Endymion you are under arrest for abuse of the queen."

Setsuna helped take him down to the dungeons and after making sure that he couldn't escape pulled Minako and Makoto aside and told them that she was going to go get the starlights.

The next morning Usagi heard music coming from her open window.

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything_

_And everybody believed in you?_

She smiled recognizing the sounds of the starlights. She was pulled into memories of happier days where no one could get her to stop believing in everything. She smiled at the memories of Seiya telling her that he believed in her.

_It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent, you're still an innocent_

She walked to the window and looked out at the group in the gardens. She realized that this was what she needed to hear. She knew that they were singing to tell her that no matter what Endymion did to her and what he made her do she was still their innocent princess. She ran outside and into Seiya's arms sobbing. He swung her in a circle and held her close.

_Did some things you can't speak of_

_But at night you live it all again_

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_

_If only you had seen what you know now then_

Later that afternoon saw the 2 of them sitting on the balcony. Serenity started to try and explain what happened when Seiya put his finger on her lips and told her that she didn't have to explain anything. He knew that deep down she was torn up and wishing that she could change what had happened. He started singing again.

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catchin' days?_

_And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_

_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep_

_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

He took her to happier days again with the song. He reminded her of the happy moon princess that he had fallen in love with. He reminded her that she was the strong and beautiful Sailor moon who vanquished monsters.

_It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

The day of the trial came and Seiya stood by her side giving his support as she testified against Endymion. He had been stripped of his power and the divorce process was nearly over. The jury after hearing the evidence brought back a verdict of guilty.

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

_32 and still growin' up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent_

Months later found Serenity turning 32. The people loved her more than ever and were happy with the man that was courting her slowly and surely. Even the princess loved him and approved of his courting her mother.

_Time turns flames to embers, you'll have new Septembers_

_Everyone of us has messed up too_

_Minds change like the weather, I hope you remember_

_Today is never too late to be brand new_

The day of the party, Seiya got down on one knee and proposed telling her that while yes she messed up by hiding what Endymion had been doing, everyone messes up and that he was always going to be there for her.

_It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

She said yes.

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

_32 and still growin' up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent, you're still an innocent_

They were married 2 months later.

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_It's never too late to get it back_

Looking back on her life Serenity realized that while yes Endymion had made her lose her way, but with the help of Seiya and her scouts, she got her life back.

The End

(Ok guys don't hate me to much I promise that the rest of the stories in my mini-series won't be so sad. I am working on the next one now so watch out for it soon. Well you know the drill push the little purple button and tell me what you think. Ja Ne)


End file.
